


The Siblings Bring About A New Era.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: A New Gotham, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Anxiety, BAMF Tim Drake, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, How The Siblings Should Have Reacted, M/M, Minor Injuries, PTSD, Protective Bat siblings, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Sibling Meetings, Violence, alternate ending for RHatO 25, descriptions of injuries sustained during RHatO25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: For what felt like the first time in history, Damian called an emergency Meeting Of The Siblings. Usually he had to be dragged to them by Dick, or most often bribed. This time it was too emergent to deny his kinship with them. One of them was in trouble and he knew he’d need the others help.





	The Siblings Bring About A New Era.

For what felt like the first time in history, Damian called an emergency Meeting Of The Siblings. Usually he had to be dragged to them by Dick, or most often bribed. This time it was too emergent to deny his kinship with them. One of them was in trouble and he knew he’d need the others help.

 

Dick was the first to arrive. A flurry of movement slinking through the skylight of the only safe-house Bruce didn’t know Damian had. His mother had gotten it for him under an alias Bruce never knew about, so he’d have somewhere safe to run to if need be. He never thought he’d need it. Until tonight that is. His oldest brother rushed over to him and immediately started checking him over for injuries.

 

“Get off me Grayson! This isn’t about me.” He snapped. His already frayed nerves getting just a little more frazzled. It was clear Dick had no idea of what had happened on the rooftops of Gotham. If he had, it wouldn’t have fallen to Damian to call the meeting.

 

“Wanting a meeting and it isn’t about you. Hell really must have frozen over this time.” Tim supplied. He’d slipped in through the window during Dick’s fussing. Closely followed by Cassandra and Duke.

 

“I take it I’m the only one of us that’s seen what Batman has done.” The way the youngest spat his father’s name caused the other siblings to snap to attention. Damian never spoke ill of his father. Being so vastly different to the League there was little the man could do to look bad in his biological son’s eyes.

 

Sitting on the sofa with a huff, Damian flicked on the TV. He had the video feeds from Bruce’s cowl and the nearby CCTV all queued up. The video started with Bruce landing heavily with his feet into Jason’s chest. It only got worse from there.

 

The explosion of The Outlaws HQ disappearing. Jason falling back to the roof. His helmet smashed to pieces.

 

Damian watched in silence. Gauging his siblings’ reactions. There were shocked gasps as Jason refused to fight back or defend himself. Dick’s whispered pleas for Red Hood to just do something, anything. Tim’s face morphing from confusion, to shock, to outright hatred.

 

It was well known amongst them all that Jason was closest to Tim and Cass. The quietest pair managing to worm their way into his heart the quickest with their ability to care in the face of misplaced rage. Looking at the girl now, all Damian could see was heartbreak. The man she’d considered leaps and bounds better than her birth father was beating a man he’d considered his son and still mourned for. She could see the defeat in his body, in his very soul. Along with the heartbreak it strengthened her resolve to be a better sister to the lost one.

 

Their newest sibling, Duke, sat silently watching the fight through his fingers. His body trembling as he watched fists connect time and time again. Watched as blood sprayed out of Jason’s mouth, his body, with not a single raised shield to block the continued onslaught.

 

Dick screamed out when Jason spoke damning words that were still replaying in Damian’s head since the very first time he watched the footage. “You’re a character. I’ve never seen you hit Joker that hard. And you hate him.” The venomous “Shut up” that follows stuns the others into a collective shudder.

 

The footage comes to an end just as Roy is seen helping Jason to his feet. Slumping against the older man and clearly out of it. Everyone in the room looks a little green around the gills. The evidence of Bruce’s brutality laid bare.

 

“This all happened tonight.” Damian breaks the sickening silence. “Jace shot Cobblepot. From the little I was able to gather from Artemis before her disappearance was that he’d discovered Oswald set his birth father up and had him killed in Blackgate. Not Dent. There is even the chance of Willis being alive.” He finally looked up from where his hands were grasping his thighs. If he’d not been wearing it gloves everyone would have been able to see that his knuckles were white he was holding on so tightly. “As you saw, Batman didn’t ask why he’d done it. He just started beating someone he’s always claimed is his son.”

 

“We can’t let this stand.” Tim stated. He was clearly still rattled and had moved closer to Cass. “He’s always taught us to only act once we have all the evidence. By acting the way he has, he’s no Batman. No hero.”

 

“Agree.” Cass’ whisper broke through the rising tension. Jason had been helping her with her speech by reading aloud to her twice, sometimes three times a week. It was something she enjoyed. There was no pressure, like learning with Barbara. Just the simple enjoyment of reading with her brother. Even when he refused to admit that age didn’t matter in making her his big sister.

 

By taking on the role, Cassandra had sworn to protect him. To protect all her little brothers. Along with her big brother. She felt like a worse failure than when she’d killed the man at age eight. She’d failed the kind, considerate, and intelligent man she’d pulled into her bubble.

 

The Meeting Of The Siblings, minus one of them whose presence was felt greatly, went on for another hour. Plans were slowly constructed. The most important being to get Jason somewhere safe and help him heal. The next phase would take a toll on them all. So he needed to be at his strongest.

 

Damian slipped away to make a call. He knew of a way to help Jason heal faster. He just hoped it would be enough. That he wouldn’t have to sacrifice too much. He was to meet the others at their destination once finished. Hopefully with good news.

 

An odd sight befell Gotham in the early dawn. Four of the Bat’s children were seen swinging, running, jumping across the rooftops towards one of the newest skyscrapers constructed. Finally coming to a stop as Red Robin flicked up the holo display on his arm and began typing furiously with one hand.

 

The Belfry. The most defensible position in Gotham. Harder to get into that even the Batcave itself.

 

Once they were all inside Tim walked straight over to the circular table as a holo keyboard appeared. “Bruce made a mistake when he put me in charge of programming and planning this place.” He was proud of his work before now. However, this time he was also quietly happy as it would mean their brother’s safety. “He won’t be able to get in. Only we, Plus Roy, Lian, and Kyle, are programmed to be here. Anyone else will be met with defensive programmes that even the League of Assassins can’t get through.”

 

Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Dick looked down at his (often sleep deprived) little brother. “Good job Baby Bird.” The nickname stung. It reminded them all of who was missing. Of who they were doing this all for. Of who’d given Tim the nickname to begin with.

 

A frazzled and grumpy Damian arrived just after Jason and Roy. He could feel the stress and anguish of the night weighing on his thirteen-year-old shoulders. Until he looked up and saw his first brother. The brother who’d been with him while they’d been with Talia. The brother who’d swore to always protect him and continuously stuck to that promise.

 

A medical bed had been moved near to the conference table and was slowly being surrounded by the necessary equipment to help the many injuries Jason had been subjected to. The man himself was laying on the bed. His brow creased in pain while the rest of him tried to remain impassive so as not to freak out or scare his siblings. Roy was gently cleaning his face, picking out shards of red while Cass, using her gently strong hands, was resetting his fractured forearm.

 

Pulling his chair closer to the bed, but not so close as to be in the way, Damian places a small vial on the table. It looked empty the liquid inside was so clear. He watched as all eyes fell on the vial, some of the becoming peaked with curiosity.

 

Pointing at the vial, Damian took a small bit deep breath. He needed to be strong. To lock his emotions away for the time being just as he’d been taught from birth. “This is something Talia has been working on for a number of years.” He didn’t turn to look at any of the occupants. He couldn’t bring himself to potentially see pity or concern. “She has managed to refine the Pit. It does not cause the insanity of a full submersion. Not does it come with any of the surges to negative emotions. It is, in essence, a health remedy. It will assist your injuries in healing quicker and will boost the already healing aspects contained within your DNA from your previous bathe.”

 

The fragile calm that had been slipping into the room after Roy had delivered Jason to his siblings shattered just as Jason’s helmet had under Bruce’s onslaught. “Pit water? You can’t possibly think this is a good idea Dami!” Dick barked. Hands shaking in badly contained rage. He knew it had taken years of travelling with his two teams and the unwavering support of Kyle for his little brother’s out driven insanity to resolve. Now all he had to contend with daily was the PTSD from his death, resurrection, and everything that came before.

 

“Tt, clearly I have.” Damian’s scoff has morphed to sound more like it had when he’d first joined the family. Closer to his mother’s tone than his father’s. “The only side effect this will have on Jason is that it’ll boost his almost meta level healing. Mother has used it on herself, many of her closest subordinates, and has even a dose to Selina from what she mentioned tonight.” He looked up as Jason shifted on the bed.

 

The brother they were there for looked over his youngest sibling. “She wanted lunch didn’t she. Told ya she missed ya Habibi.” Damian rolled his eyes and remained seated as Roy grabbed the vial. He’d already gotten a syringe and needle ready to draw it up and then inject it into the cannula in the back of Jason’s hand.

 

The family watched as Jason shuddered through the slow injection of 15mls. The cold slowly moving up his arm and making it feel like ice was travelling through. He could tell the difference between it and the Pit. The Lazarus Pit has been burning. Acid filling his lungs and scorching his cells. This was like being injected with the cryogenic fell Victor Fries created. It felt like jumping into the waters surrounding the poles, something Talia had made both Jason and Damian do to help them survive in any climate. The Pit had felt like the explosion that had killed him dialled up to a thousand. The refined liquid felt like absolute zero.

 

It was clear it wouldn’t work right away so the family sat around the table. Each feeling like they were on the edge of an abyss that Bruce had forced them to. They knew there was no turning back once they made the leap. No grapple to swing back to safety. No net to break their fall.

 

It was now or never. And never couldn’t ever happen.

 

Even with the accelerated healing it took Jason two weeks to be functional. Another week to be able to train. Then, another month to get the courage to put the Hood back on, even if it would be for the last time.

 

His hands shook as he took the new helmet from Tim. He and Roy had been working on it every spare moment they had. For Tim, that meant when he wasn’t planning with his siblings or being forced to sleep. For Roy, it was nearly every hour he was awake and Lian wasn’t needing him. She ended up seeing how important what he was doing for her Tío Jace as such, she spent most of her time cuddled up reading with Jason and Cassandra when she wasn’t at nursery.

 

As the airtight seal hissed and locked tight a flash of green came from the monitors. It was soon followed by Kyle swooping into the main section of the Belfry. His white lantern suit glowing with flashes of yellow, violet, and red. The strongest being the violet once he laid eyes on Jason.

 

The Lantern had heard about the fight thanks to Dick getting a message to Hal via Clark. He’d been worried sick. Stuck in a sector too far from Earth to quickly check in. Now, he’d informed the other two white lanterns and the Green Corp that he was taking some (much needed) time off.

 

The family were gathered around. All in new, tracker free gear. It couldn’t be hacked by Batman or any Justice League system. There were defences built in to ensure each of the children could withstand anything their father tried to throw at them.

 

“You ready Tío?” Lian asked from her position clinging to his leg. Roy had tried to remove her. It had proved impossible after her fears of seeing Jason so injured, almost broken mentally. All because of a man who claimed he was their father. She knew, even at four, that that wasn’t how a real dad treated their kids. It reminded her too much of her Mum, Jade.

 

Jason gave a gruff nod. He was still entranced by the enhanced HUD that had been installed to truly answer. Dick laughed as Roy managed to untangle his daughter. “I think Jace might be a little too distracted by your Daddy’s work to answer you right now kiddo.” While ruffling her short hair. A haircut she’d insisted upon getting a couple of months ago after meeting Harper. She even had dye that combed in and washed out so she could have matching purple and blue in her hair.

 

For the first time in over seven weeks the streets of Gotham were filled with all of the Bats and Birds that usually flew under the Batman. Their high-performance bikes thrumming in the city traffic. Up until then there had only been the odd sighting of one or two a night. All determined to keep a low profile so as not to draw Bruce’s attention to their plan.

 

The entrance to the cave was seamless. They arrived as a unit, with Red Hood cocooned in the centre. As they pulled to a stop Tim noticed that Jason’s heart rate and breathing were faster than normal for the older male. The anxiety of seeing a man who’d claimed to be his father then beating him pulling up too many memories of Willis. He gave a quick hand signal to Dick just as they were all jumping off their bikes. The oldest of the Wayne children squeezed Jason hard enough on his armoured shoulder to be felt through the impenetrable fabric. In reply he got the smallest of head bobs, not wanting Bruce to see his fear.

 

The man in question had stormed over to the railing that looked over the parking bay. Even through the cowl they could all see how angry and volatile he was. Wanting to get the show started Damian stepped in front of the group. “Wayne, you have become a grave disappointment to myself and my family.” He held his chin high. All the Al Ghul that had melted slowly away during his years with the family returning in an instant. “We all agree that this can not continue.”

 

“Robin is right Bruce.” Dick stepped up beside Damian, hating that he was leaving Jason’s side. The need to protect almost too strong to resist. “You are hereby relieved of your status as the Batman. Gotham is under our protection now.”

 

Surprising them all, Stephanie slipped out of shadows having been apprised of the potential plan by Tim. He wanted all the reinforcements he could get. Kon was even on standby at his penthouse apartment in case they needed the extra muscle. “Yeah B! You acted like a right tool!” She bellowed loud enough to startle the bats hiding in the furthest reaches of the cave system.

 

An angry snarl left the thinned lips of the man they’d all once seen as a mentor. As a protector. As a father.

 

Launching himself over the railing lightening quick. Bruce flew at his second eldest. The rage at seeing his children standing by, defending, a murderer tripping a switch within him. Quicker than they could anticipate his boot met the new red helmet. Knocking Jason to the floor and smacking the back of the helmet hard enough into the floor to crack his old one. His new one used the inbuilt shock absorption technology, which connected to his suit too, to lessen the damage to almost zero.  

 

Almost as quickly as Bruce had kicked Jason, Damian brought his leg down with all of his might on Bruce’s knee. The figurehead of the Wayne family collapsed just as Tim’s perfectly timed punch screamed into the side of the infamous cowl. Off balance and stunned, Bruce fell to the floor and quickly recovered to his feet.

 

Roy helped Jason to his feet as the rest of them circled round Bruce. Normally these would be odds that Bruce was happy with, but he had trained all of those before him and they knew his technique inside and out, but he also knew theirs so maybe he wasn’t as outmatched as he thought?

 

Bruce was wrong.

 

Dick stepped in, furious at himself for allowing Jason to get hurt again and used that as fuel against Bruce. Bruce raised his arm to block the strike but as the baton made contact both Dick and Bruce felt his gauntlet crack. Dick’s second baton scythed into Bruce’s rib cage and met with a similar satisfying crack.

 

Meanwhile Duke had linked arms with Damian and was spinning him through the air behind Tim, once he reached peak velocity Damian began to count. “Five, four, three, two, DRAKE!” Tim dropped to the floor just in time for Damian to sail effortlessly above his head and straight into Bruce’s head.

 

Reeling from the unseen strike Bruce stood once more, his vision blurred slightly. Dick flew at him again, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake, he stepped into Dick’s furry-driven assault and used his momentum to hurl him across the room and into the fencing.

 

Next Tim stepped into the fray, his bō staff swooping into Bruce’s legs almost collapsing him again but he rode the attack. He swept the back of his fist across Tim’s face. The blow caught Tim on his nose and blood spewed across the floor. Seeing an opening Bruce slammed a powerful roundhouse kick into the back of Tim’s head knocking him out.

 

Damian leapt for Bruce, but just like Dick he was too full of anger towards the man with whom he shared some DNA. Bruce parried a fast and powerful sequence of kicks, punches and grabs from Damian and then returned his own. Quick strikes to Damian’s chest, abdomen and jaw sent him back peddling, his training with the league the only thing stopping from falling like Tim.

 

Roy and Cass watched from near Jason, acting as a rear guard but seeing their compatriots fall to Bruce’s relent was difficult. They shared a look which spoke a thousand words and Cass sprang forwards. Roy pulled one of his unique arrows from his quiver and fired it, inch perfect, over Cass’ shoulder. The arrow landed at Bruce’s feet.

 

Bruce saw the arrow and panicked; he knew the Arrow family well enough to know that they didn’t miss from this distance. As he began to leap away the arrow detonated and encased Bruce’s legs in rapid hardening riot foam. From the waist down Bruce was encased in now solid foam and was immobilised just in time for yet another flying kick to his head.

 

Not wanting to give Bruce time, Cass was straight back into another attack. Her movements fluid and graceful, the language of her body speaking through crippling strikes against Bruce’s armoured torso. She cared not though as she was trained to strike hard enough to hurt through almost any PDA (personal defence armour).

 

She felt the rib Dick had cracked shatter under one of her strikes and saw Bruce cough a small spurt of blood. She held her next strike and stepped from Bruce’s reach, the man she once looked to as inspiration clearly in pain. Dick finally pulled himself out of the tangled railing and paced slowly over to Bruce.

 

“This,” Dick said motioning with his arms to all of the once Bruce loyal heroes lining up around Jason, “is what Gotham’s future is now Bruce. The moment you went back on everything you taught us and beat the man you call your son.” He picked up Tim’s bō staff and twirled it in his hands. “You are no longer Gotham’s protector, we rid you of that mantle as you are unworthy!”

 

With one fell swoop Dick cracked the staff over Bruce’s head, shattering the cowl into six pieces. Stunned but till conscious Bruce fell to the floor as the foam disintegrated. Propping himself up on his arms he rocked back onto his ass and looked up at his six children who stood before him. Jason stepped forwards and picked up the remnants of the cowl.

 

“You may not agree with my methods B, but neither do my siblings. Yet they know I fight the good fight and why I fight it the way I do. Family means acceptance. They accept me as I am and so do I them. Now we will usher in a new age of protection for Gotham and there is nothing you can do to stop us. If your try, we’ll come at you harder than tonight.”

 

Jason turned to his siblings and handed them each a piece of the cowl, his heart racing from confronting Bruce. “Take this as a reminder to what we can never become. To never loose sight of why we fight. Together we will be better than the Batman, we will be the Batmen, and woman,” He shrugged at Cass who gave him a whimsical wave, “that this city truly deserves. We’ll think of a better team name later.”

 

The ride out of the cave is a somber affair. They’d done it. They’d taken the mantle by force. They’d protected their brother. Gotten him their own justice. They’d found a way to make Gotham safer.

 

The weight of the cowl piece sat heavy in each sibling’s pocket. The familiar black material, usually so lightweight to enable better mobility, now felt like the densest alloy. With the need to return the cowl to its true place in their hearts; they got to work.

 

*~* Six Months Later *~*

 

Sitting in the centre of the conference table in the Belfry was a fragmented cowl. Each piece carefully suspended so it looked whole while the white light shone through enabling the cracks to show. At the push of a button it descends into the depths of the high-tech table, being replaced by a holo version. This version though is much more colourful.

 

Blue, red, yellow, white, green, and gold fill each segment. The brightly coloured cowl exploding into a black 3D rendering of Gotham as the six family members take their assigned seats. Stood behind them, awaiting orders are their help. The other vigilantes of Gotham who’d been chained by Bruce.

 

Slowly the map rotates as the colours of the cowl reappear. Gotham has been divided into sections, with the centrally located Belfry as the command centre. Five sections for five members. Each team leader identifiable by the corresponding coloured outline of the Bat across their chest. A thin, bright white line runs around the edge of the city limits. At the flick of a switch the coloured sections switch out with the white, an indication of a shift change.

 

The heroes seated at the table look vastly different to when they were last in the room in costume. Tonight is the night The Bats launch.

 

Dick shifts in his new gear, the skintight Kevlar mix still needing a few games of rooftop tag to wear it in. Every aspect of the suit, from the domino mask covering his vibrant blue eyes down to the heavily modified combat boots, is black. The only flash of colour being the sharply pointed Bat emblem across his chest, the outermost peaks almost touching his shoulders. To enable a Bat style glide there are near invisible loops that he can slip his fingers and hands into to turn the suit into a glider.

 

One of the most up to date features won’t be seen until he has to drop down into a horde of thugs. To enable the dramatically acrobatic man to unholster his escrima the excess kinetic energy, always being created by his inability to remain still, converts to electricity and sparks out around him. Two blue streaks appear along his index and middle fingers to indicate the level of charge remaining. In all their testing the blue finger stripes have remained a brilliant blue while the shockwave is in use. The first time the prototype was shown off Roy had exclaimed Dick was trying to give Thor a run for his money. The throw away comment had resulted in a massive family and friends movie night where they binge watched the newer MCU films.

 

Seated to Dick’s left is Cassandra. Her suit looks almost identical to her Batgirl one. Just heavily updated to provide further protection and holo display for her right gauntlet. The yellow bat outline is almost dark enough to be missed completely at first glance. The Bat emblem smother around the edges than Dick’s to further unsettle her enemies.

 

During the beta tests the only female team leader managed to unsettle everyone in the training room. With her stitched full faced cowl and ability to move completely undetected she was hunting her siblings. The simulation was purely to test out her suit’s limits. What the others weren’t counting on was Harper tripping over her feet and causing her girlfriend to giggle. The friendly, melodious noise coming from behind such a terrifying incarnation of the Bat gave everyone the creeps. They knew, realistically, that it was their sister under the cowl. It did nothing to lessen the way the look and noise combining could unnerve even Damian and Jason. A slightly sleep deprived Tim got so freaked he squealed causing Kon to fly to the Belfry and ensure his partner was unharmed.

 

Damian was seated beside Cassandra. Being the youngest they had all been hesitant to let him have his own section of Gotham, especially at night. However, after working with Roy and Tim on his new suit they knew he’d be safe.

 

Pulling elements from typical ninja wear and his old suit with the League; Damian was wearing a full-length cloak with hood. All made of the same lightweight Kevlar blend as Dick’s suit. There was a faint gold shimmer weaving through the lining, similar to how blue flows through carbon fibre. Emblazoned on his chest, his jagged and torn Bat symbol appeared as regal as his bloodline thanks to the shimmering gold.

 

Resting on the table, ready to be strapped to his side, was Damian’s new katana. It could only be called that in the sense it still held the same shape and look of a katana once activated. Everything else about it was far beyond the ancient technology usually used to create the steel masterpieces. Currently it looked like the intricately detailed handle had come off of his family sword. In actuality it worked more like a lightsaber. At the push of a button a full-length katana would appear in a beautiful glow of gold. The magnetically controlled plasma something Roy had been developing for years since learning of Jason’s swordsmanship.

 

Tim sets at the holo keyboard, switching the display back to the night view. He’s in similar attire to Dick, with the addition of a full-length cape and cowl, complete with small pointed ears. They acted as receivers for the different frequencies attached to their comm units. His Bat outlined in green. Despite all the updated tech to a few of the family’s weapons, Tim still has his trusty collapsible bō staff. The only true new additions being the updated Batarangs that are tucked away in the pockets crossing his torso. Never one to go out underprepared he’d needed the extra pockets that just didn’t fit on a standard belt.

 

Seated beside Tim is Duke. Standing out amongst the family with his negative suit. Where everyone else is in black due to the hunting they’ll be doing at night, Duke is in white. His Bat emblem outlined in black. The only member of the family to protect Gotham during the day. It had just made sense for him to be the reverse. His head is resting in his hand, propped up on the table, and his eyes keep fluttering shut behind the cowl. The stress of getting everything organised and the long nights needed to get everything ready getting to the only non-nocturnal member of the family.

 

When Duke had first previewed the suit for everyone, Kyle had remarked how he looked like a White Lantern version of a Bat.  He’d chuckled and brushed the comment aside until later. He’d secretly been overwhelmed with the praise as it had been the look he was going for. Returning the light and life to a city usually cloaked in darkness and death. There wasn’t a family in the city who hadn’t been touched by one of the villains Bruce couldn’t keep in lock-up.

 

Finally, seated between the White Knight and Dick was Jason. With his suit looking similar to how it always had since becoming Red Hood, he felt the most comfortable (aside from Damian) in the new gear. His helmet had been changed and updated. So many times in fact that he’d threatened to take Lian on her first trip to Disney without Roy or Tim if they didn’t stop tweaking it. He’d only gotten the final version a week ago. The front of the helmet had a number of thin lines of light travelling across it marking out his eyes and adding a monstrous edge to his already unreadable helmet. Looping around the edge and coming to a stop on the top were dulled silver Bat ears. Both as receivers and to make it harder to get a true swing to his head. The shock absorption they’d installed in his final red hood had also been installed. Connected to the suit he could fight as hard as he was able and come away with minimal damage. It had also been installed in the other suits, the liquid crystals taking the brunt of anything the thugs of Gotham tried to dish out. The whole look was completed by a black leather jacket with the sleeves torn away and a red outline running around the edge of his blocky emblem.

 

Once he stood from the table, Jason would be strapping two sword sheaths across his back. The black decorative handles telling his story would rise above his shoulders for him to easily reach. When pulled out the blades glowed red due to the hard light technology Roy had perfected. He had the option of the magnetically controlled plasma but preferred the dramatic effect the hard light had. Strapped around his muscular thighs were twin holsters. Each carrying his custom made guns in the blackest black that could be manufactured. They were equipped with the bullets he had designed himself, a lethal combination of amour piercing rounds and ones that exploded once they were embedded in flesh. They were suitably gory for him. Wayne Tech, or rather Lucius, had helped create the delicate machinery that was needed to produce the ammunition in the Belfry on a larger scale than what Jason had used before.

 

Although he knew his family still hated guns, he’d insisted that they all carry one as a last resort and so had also had the bullets made to a smaller calibre for those his siblings and their friends were using. It was a concession they’d all been willing to make after his siblings had seen his nightmares during his recovery. The way he’d twitch at the wrong shade of green or a laugh that was too high pitched and went on a touch too long. How he’d flinch at the mention of Bruce and how Lian knew the signs of an impending panic attack from him. Leading them to quickly relent and keep the guns on themselves at all times. Tim even going so far as to install a shooting range in the Belfry for them to practice.

 

Stood behind each sibling were their partner for each district. Having a second set of hands would enable patrol to be more in depth. While also providing them with nearby backup should it be required. Dick was working with Barbara who’d taken up the Batgirl mantle once again since her surgery. Cassandra had Stephanie, the most proficient fighter working with the strongest right hook any of them had seen. Damian had Luke Fox, his Batwing suit enabling him to provide the quickest backup for the youngest. It was a simple concession as the Al Ghul knew how worried his family would be about him roaming Gotham solo.

 

When approached about the whole idea, Kate had quickly been on board. Especially after she reconciled with Cassandra following the death of Basil. Due to his lack of high tech weaponry, Tim had been the obvious choice for her partner. Her military background pairing up excellently with his intellect.

 

The Outlaws had reformed as a quintet. Tim and Roy managing to use the JLA equipment to find Artemis and Bizarro on an alternate Earth. With Starfire they’d be covering Blüdhaven and any Gotham missions that required a bit more fire power. Jason still worried about Bizarro working in Blüdhaven as he saw the clone as a son. Artemis had been quick to reassure him that he’d be working alongside her as more of a sidekick as she didn’t want her son in danger either. Roy had been given the option of joining his girlfriend in Blüdhaven but had decided to become Jason’s Gotham partner. The Red Bat has facepalmed when Dick pointed out it meant that RedArse would be reforming.

 

The debrief was quick. Gotham had been on a level field of shit rather than beyond fucked; which it often got around holidays. Arkham hadn’t had any recent escape attempts and the few rouges who were loose weren’t the most destructive to the city. Providing the family with the perfect time to debut their new roles to the populace.

 

Due to the way the criminals of Gotham worked Duke didn’t have a full time partner. If need be one of the others would pair up with him. The plan was however, for him to cover any ground they weren’t able to during the day with cases and to show the criminals that there wasn’t a break in the coverage.

 

Tonight was the only night that the White Knight would fly with his nighttime teammates. Across the rooftops and to the GCPD headquarters where Commissioner Gordon was waiting. He knew something was changing with the heroes

 

Batman hadn’t been seen in six months. The city managing (and civilians thriving) under the care of his partners. To make matters worse for the Commissioner and his worry about his old friend, Batman hadn’t been seen with the Justice League either. Batwoman and Nightwing taking up the role he’d once filled.

 

“Commish,” Jason drawled when they landed in sync on the rooftop. His helmet disguising the Gotham drawl into an electronic blandness. James Gordon’s bushy moustache twitched. He remembered that same greeting from a small Robin who’d followed in the imposing shadow of his predecessor. It had only been since Batman’s disappearance that he’d realised Red Hood and that second punk of a Robin were one and the same. To say he’d missed the spunky energy and Gotham love of that boy would be an understatement.

 

Dick stepped in front of the group. They’d all decided that he would be the one to liaise with the Commissioner due to his background with law enforcement and his long relationship with the man. “Commissioner Gordon lovely to see you tonight.” His youthful smile showing James that it was Nightwing in the new suit. “As you’ve probably guessed there has been some changes.”

 

Behind him, Kyle and Roy moved closer to Jason. Both providing a comforting presence for the man knowing what would be discussed next.

 

“Where’s the big guy?” Gordon asked. Genuinely concerned for his friend.

 

Jason stiffened despite being flanked by his partner and best friend. “Ah,” Dick replied. “He’s been relieved of his position due to abuse towards one of his children.”

 

Jim looked up at the helmet clad hero just off to the side. Understanding slowly dawning. “This have something to do with his fight with Hood a few months back?”

 

Unable to contain his shudder, Jason stepped closer to the White Lantern beside him. An arm coming up to wrap around his waist and give a squeeze. “You could say that.” Dick continued to be the one doing the talking. “As I’m sure you’re aware, at one point or another five of us before you have been Robin. The role starting with me. Batman wasn’t just our mentor, he was our father. He had every right to go after Hood once he’d collected all the evidence. Instead, he went off half cocked and beat one of his children close to death. If he’d had all the evidence he’d have known there were mitigating circumstances. His reaction was beyond any he’s ever given to the likes of Joker. A man who beat the very same son to a point where we all believed him to be dead.”

 

The Commissioner gasped and moved towards Red Bat. “No father should ever treat their son that way. I remember how he was after losing you and can’t begin to understand why he did that to you.” He reached out and gave Jason’s bicep a tap. “So,” he turned back to face the group as a whole, “I take it you’ve got a plan and new names?”

 

“Ei Sir,” Tim shone a large holo Gotham with each of the Bats floating over their sections. “Green Bat and Batwoman are covering the Founders Island. Yellow Bat and Spoiler have half of Miagani, essentially from Elliot memorial to Wayne Tower.” He pointed towards each Bat as he spoke. “Gold Bat and Batwing are covering the other half of Miagani. Blue Bat and Batgirl are covering from the GCPD on Bleake west while Red Bat and Arsenal are covering from the rest. This is due to Red Bat’s knowledge of The Narrows and Crime Alley. You will be liaising with Blue Bat, hence why his area is smaller than the rest. He will meet with you, or your representative Bullock, once a night to exchange information.”

 

Jim looked a little shocked by all the information dumped on him in such a monotone voice. Green Bat, who he suspected was the third Robin, really sounded like he was done with life and everything it involved. He just hoped his family were supporting his obvious depression enough.

 

He was about to speak when Dick handed over a sheet of paper. “It’s all written there for you. Saves you having to remember it all, please burn it once you’ve memorised it Commissioner. We hope to work more alongside you than our predecessor did. We value the GCPD and all you’ve done to clean the force up.”

 

Blushing at the praise, Jim realised one of the Bats had been missed out. “What about your man in white there?” He indicated towards Duke.

 

Tim facepalmed causing his siblings to laugh. Luckily Duke, once again, saved him from further embarrassment. “I’m your daytime contact, call me White Knight. Sounds better than White Bat to be completely honest, plus Bats are nocturnal. My skills are better suited to daytime and it’ll enable us to information share during a wider timescale. Hopefully preventing some of the large-scale tragedies this city has experienced in the past.” 

 

Nodding his head, Jim turned back to Blue Bat. Handing over a case file the rest of the Bats left, fanning out for their respective areas. Safe in the knowledge that Dick would pass along the information to the relevant team.

 

Early the next morning saw Bruce Wayne sat in his home office with a very milky tea, completely wrong for his tastes, and a pathetic attempt at peanut butter on toast. He was sorting through the paperwork in front of him for Wayne Enterprise. They’d recently cut ties with Drake Industries which he’d taken on after Tim’s parents had died. WE were also losing most of their R&D staff to Kord Industries that had boomed back up in the stock market after their re-emergence in Gotham. Bruce suspected that was Jason’s doing as he knew that Talia had acquired the company for his son to help him in his original crusade against Gotham and Batman.

 

The news was playing in the background. A habit he hadn’t managed to break in the six months of being locked out of the cave. Alfred and Lucius had locked him out the same night his bloody children decided they were too good for him and his mission any longer. It still pained Bruce to think of how wrong all the relationships had gone thanks to Red Hood. He couldn’t think of Jason as a son anymore. Not after turning the rest of his children against him. Alfred has left him too, taking all of his accrued holiday to go to London and spend time with his daughter. At least that was what he’d told Bruce. The man suspected however, that it was a petty way for his butler to get back at him over his actions towards his children.

 

The sudden change in story from the grimness of Gotham to a happier news segment usually went unnoticed. Bruce didn’t deem them worthy of his time. This time however, a couple of key words caught his attention causing him to turn the volume up.

 

On screen was an image of thirteen people he’d once known. All new in new suits and looking happy. They were perched on the roof of Gotham’s old cathedral with Red Robin bags around them, clearly in the middle of a break. In actuality it was the end of patrol and they’d all met up to celebrate a successful first outing but no one needed know that.

 

“As you can see the heroes of our fair city have changed. The tweet that accompanied the photo came from @Bats4Gotham and reads; _We’re here to assist the GCPD in their job. We’re not a myth. We’re not here to insight fear. We are here to HELP you all in any way we can. Meet the Bats. Say hi. We are your heroes and want you to know us._ ” The screen switched back to Vicki Vale sat behind the desk. “So there you have it folks. We’ve got new heroes that seem to recognise our law enforcement and are here for you. Hopefully they’ll not cause the distraction of our original vigilante Batman.”

 

Anger coursed through Bruce. The remote ending up smashing into the 55” tv before he’d even registered his hand moving. How _dare_ his children think they had the right to take _his_ city away. Couldn’t they see the dangers of being so well known?

 

His anger grew as he logged into Twitter. Turning slowly to a burning disbelief as people replied to the tweet. They were happy. _Happy_! Happy that their vigilantes were willing to becoming more in line with such a corrupt force. Happy that they were open to people approaching them for help. Happy that the rumours of Batman’s exile were showing truth. Some even had the _audacity_ to claim he was the reason the mad men ran rampant. Hoping that the new heroes would be able to keep them locked up.

 

Bruce slammed his hand down on the original button that connected to the clock. The first way he’d installed to switch the time and unlock the cave, hoping that his hours of coding would enable him to get in. All that happened was a loud click, the button no longer connected thanks to Alfred. It finally hit him. The truth of his demise. How irreparably he’d damaged his family and his mission. How Alfred had _finally_ gotten his wish and the Batman was finished. He finally conceded that the future he’d witnessed in an alternate Earth was becoming true for him. He was going to die alone, a sad old man without any family. All because he’d pushed them away. Made them into child soldiers instead of family. Encouraged fighting and violence over childish wonder and limitless play. This future, his children being public figures who punch people nightly was a future of his own making.

 

Glancing down at his breakfast, nothing else seems as fitting as the burnt toast and wrong store-bought peanut butter. A pathetic breakfast for a truly pathetic father.


End file.
